


You're Welcome

by look_turtles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Derek shows up in Stiles' room dripping wet





	You're Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Anything Drabble Prompt: Welcome
> 
> [ Anything Drabble comm on lj](https://anythingdrabble.livejournal.com)
> 
> [Anything Drabble comm on dw](http://anythingdrabble.dreamwidth.org)
> 
> My very first Teen Wolf fic!

Outside the Stilinski house it was raining hard. Inside the house, Stiles was in his room. He was supposed to be finishing his homework, but instead he was drumming on his desk with a pencil. 

Suddenly, someone came through his window and Stiles did the only he could, he threw his pencil at the figure.

The pencil bounced off a muscular chest and the figure looked up at him. 

'Derek?!'

Derek was standing in the middle of the room, he was soaked with rain and it was dripping onto the floor.

'Dude. You're getting the floor wet,' Stiles said because Derek breaking into his room wasn't nearly as weird as it should have been.

Instead of a growl or an eye roll he pulled his soaked shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor. 'Sorry.'

Stiles stood up and went over to Derek. Something was wrong when Derek didn't at least growl.

'You okay, big guy?'

Derek looked up at him and there were tears in his eyes. 'It's the anniversary of the fire.'

'Oh, crap,' Stiles said because while he had lost his mom, he couldn't even begin to know what it would be like to lose both parents.

'You want a hug?' Stiles asked joking.

Derek must not have taken it as a joke because he moved close and wrapped his arms around Stiles.

Of all the times he had dreamed about a shirtless Derek Hale in his room, it was much more sexy and much less heartbreaking. 

He hugged Derek tight and Derek buried his nose into Stiles neck. Stiles broke the hug when he felt lips on his neck.

'Did you just kiss me?!' Stiles exclaimed.

Derek's cheeks turned pink. 'I... uh... I.'

'Hey, it's cool. Kissing is great. You want to kiss my lips, I bet that would be even better.'

Derek nodded as he reached for Stiles and held his cheeks gently in his hands. His fingers were rough and cold against Stiles' skin.

Derek brushed his lips against Stile's. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek's wet, cold back as they kissed. 

He had always assumed that Derek kissing him about be rough, and maybe violate (he seemed to make a hobby out of pushing Stiles against walls), but instead his kiss was gentle like Stiles was precious.

Stiles broke the kiss and kneaded Derek's shoulders. 'Feel better?'

'A little. Thanks.'

'Sure. Sure. Was this a one time thing? Because I would like more kissing.'

'Yeah. I would like that,' Derek said with a yawn.

'Come on, big guy. Let's go to bed.'

'You want to sleep with me?'

'Sure,' Stiles said as he lead Derek to his bed. He thought about taking off shirt, but knew he would look down right scrawny next to Derek.

They laid down and Derek used Stiles chest as a pillow.

'Thank you,' Derek said as Stiles ran his his fingers through Derek's wet hair.

'You're welcome,' Stiles said as he fell asleep.


End file.
